


(Home)coming

by canadianwheatpirates



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance and Submission, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roman AU, Rope Bondage, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianwheatpirates/pseuds/canadianwheatpirates
Summary: "Pal sighs occasionally, but he doesn’t move except when she indicates. She knows every weird angle of his face so well that she doesn’t even scratch him."Cam gets home from the countryside, and Pal has a horrible beard. Babs is... Babs.
Relationships: Camilla Hect/Naberius Tern/Palamedes Sextus
Kudos: 19





	(Home)coming

She hears her partners before she sees them, Babs’ moans drifting out into the street. The reason for the racket becomes apparent when she steps into the atrium; he’s pressed up against Palamedes’ back, thrusting into his ass like it’s his only purpose. Pal is spread out on the couch below him, propped up on his elbows and reading a scroll. He glances over and smiles as she sets her bags down. It’s good to be home, even if there’s a… _situation_ to deal with before she can rest.

She crosses over to him and cups his cheek. His beard is soft under her fingers. “You let it grow out? You look like a madman. You look like a _Greek_.”

He raises an eyebrow as he looks up at her, leaning into the touch slightly. “ _That’s_ what makes me look like a Greek?”

She tugs on the inch of hair at the bottom of his chin. “I’m shaving this. Immediately.”

Babs is groaning in that way that means he’s close to coming. She circles behind him and wraps an arm around his chest, pulling him off Palamedes. “Fuck!” he yelps. “Unhand me!”

“One month without me and you’ve already gone back to _using_ him? You should be ashamed.” 

Palamedes stretches and picks himself up, rolling up the scroll and heading through to the bedroom to fetch his shaving equipment. Babs struggles in her grip, but only for show; they’ve clashed in the arena enough times for her to know when he’s really fighting back. He’s letting her keep him in check; he’s at his best when he has a strong hand guiding him, and she can’t blame Pal for not bothering with the effort of it in her absence. 

Palamedes throws her a length of rope as he returns. She catches it and quickly ties Babs’ wrists behind his back. He whines. She ignores it. Pal settles back on the couch, sitting up this time, razor and oil put beside him. She drags Babs over in front of him and kicks the back of his legs; he falls to his knees, and Pal spreads his legs so that she can push him closer. “Make him come,” she says, nudging him with her foot. “Since you didn’t bother to before.”

He sneers up at her. She nudges him again, harder this time. Pal reaches out to tangle his fingers in his hair. Babs ducks the movement and leans in, sullenly wrapping his lips around the head of his cock. He goes slowly when he can’t use his hands, but that’s not a problem; it’ll give her enough time to finish shaving Pal. 

She settles next to him on the couch and rubs oil into his beard. His skin is dry, like it always gets when he doesn’t shave every day. 

"You could have gone to the barber at the corner while I was gone."

He catches her eye, and there's a hint of mischief in the steely grey. "They _always_ cut me."

When she’s satisfied, she picks up the razor; it’s still sharp, at least, possibly thanks to its disuse. She lines it up and makes the first stroke. Pal visibly relaxes, like there’s nowhere he’d rather be than having her wield a blade at his face.

The rhythm of it is easy to fall into. Pal sighs occasionally, but he doesn’t move except when she indicates. She knows every weird angle of his face so well that she doesn’t even scratch him. Babs coughs occasionally when he tries to swallow his cock too deep, but that’s entirely his own fault; Pal isn’t even thrusting into his mouth.

“Frown,” she instructs, turning his head around to face her. He pulls the obligatory silly frown so that she can shave his mustache. It comes off cleanly, and he already looks better without it. She shaves his chin to the far corner of his mouth, then slips off the couch and pads around to the other side. 

His hand wraps around her wrist as she’s shaving his neck, throat bobbing under the razor. She pulls away. He moans raggedly, the last of the tension in his wiry frame releasing as he comes. Her gaze slides from his face down to his fluttering chest, and then down again to watch his cock twitch in Babs' mouth.

Babs sucks him until he starts to soften, then slips his mouth off his cock and sits back on his haunches. “I’m finished,” he announces.

“I’m not.” She takes her time, making sure that she gets every last scrap of beard. He’ll need to shave again in the morning, if he wants to look his best, but at least nobody else is going to see him like _this_. 

Finally, the last of it falls away. He rubs a few stray hairs off his face as she sets the razor aside, and pulls her in for a brief kiss. He’s smooth and soft, and just this small touch has her aching for more. He cups her jaw when they break apart, and it’s her turn to lean into his hand. “Let us take you to bed?” he asks.

“Sure.” She kisses the inside of his wrist, then slips off the couch. Babs picks himself up and turns away from her, twisting his bound hands against the rope. She unties him quickly; there’s no need for it, at least for the moment. 

To his credit, he doesn’t immediately start jerking off once his hands are free. “The beard _was_ terrible,” he says over his shoulder, rubbing the red indents in his wrists. It’s the closest his ego will let him get to a ‘welcome home’.

She flicks the tail of the rope at his ass. “Don’t go thinking you’re done with your mouth yet.” 

He hops out of the way. She darts after him and grabs his waist, throwing him over her shoulder like a captive princess. Palamedes unfolds himself and takes her hand; he tugs her towards the bedroom with a grin that tells her they’re just getting started.


End file.
